


i love you slut

by narcoticdepth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcoticdepth/pseuds/narcoticdepth
Summary: a quick something





	i love you slut

They're laying on Ian's bed, watching the ceiling. The smell of sex and sweat fills the room, together with the sound of them panting. These moments are so precious to Ian, although he'd never admit that to Mickey, knowing he'd just make fun of it. Everything is so calm now, which, let's be honest, isn't frequent in their relationship. There's always something they can fight about, for example Ian's family, who're - in Mickey's opinion - the second most annoying people in the world after his family, or Ian's job, that Mickey will never accept, so he's in the club every single night, watching old men trying to get his boyfriend to suck them off in the bathroom. Ian says it's just dancing, but Mickey likes to call it "looking like a fucking prostitute" better. But in these moments, when they're just laying next to each other, holding hands, feeling each other, all of it just disappears. Ian can't help but a wide smile creeps onto his face. 

"You look like a fucking idiot." Mickey informs him. 

Ian laughs and suddenly Mickey's a fucking idiot too, smiling at his boyfriend. Ian looks fucking beautiful like this, with his face flushed light red, with his gleaming blue eyes and with his adorable smile, which Mickey will never get bored of. And it scares the shit out of him, because he has never thought that a person will make him feel like this.

"I'm just happy." Ian says. "You are not?" 

"I'm fuckin' ecstatic, Gallagher." Mickey says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Ian hits his arm, still smiling.

"Can't you be nice for once? Just hug me, kiss my head and say you love me." 

It's Mickey's turn to laugh out loud. "Forget it, Gallagher. I ain't into this romantic shit." He pulls the blanket onto himself and rolls over in the bed, showing his back towards Ian. But the redhead doesn't leave it in that, he crawls to Mickey's back, wrapping his hands around his waist. "Say 'I love you'" he demands.

"I said forget it."

"Say it!" Ian shouts playfully.

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher, I tryna sleep here." Mickey grumbles. "Why would I say somethin' you already know anyway?"

"'Cause I want you to." Ian shrugs. After getting no response, he grabs Mickey's shoulder and turns him around, holding his writs thightly. Mickey's eyes widen a bit in surprise, but he teasingly lifts his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I wanna hear it." Ian says seriously, trying to hold back his smile. 

Mickey sighs, knowing Ian wouldn't leave him alone until he gets what he wants. Persistent little fuck. "Okay, I love ya. Can I sleep now, fuckhead?" Ian nods, smiling widely in victory, which makes Mickey roll his eyes again. "You're an 'I love you' slut." "Well, you're an 'I love you' prude." Ian responds, wrapping his hands around Mickey and pushing his nose against the back of his neck. He loves how he smells.


End file.
